multiuniverse_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Magician
Max Rivers is a young magician who is friendly, charming, and kind despite having a difficult childhood. Bio When he turned 18 he left and roomed with his best friend Nathan. Later on he met a girl called Hannah who manipulated and deceived him into becoming a murderer by the girl that he thought placed his trust in. Hannah did so by acting kind and understanding towards him, but in reality she wanted to change him into a killer. She took advantage of Max and his best friend Nathan's friendship and proceeded to break it apart. The result ended up with his best friend dead and Max believing he killed him after waking in front of his friend's dead body and upon confusion finding blood on his hands and a knife. Hannah explained that he was the one who killed his friend when in reality he did not. Hannah set him up. After becoming Nightmare Magician he utilizes his victim's fears against them by using a hand held projector and then he kills them with a dagger. Appearance Nightmare Magician has red hair, green eyes, and slightly pale skin. He tends to wear a magician's costume consisting of a small white top hat and white suit with and black dress shirt with a white tie, pants the same as his jacket, and brown shoes. On days when he is not performing he wears a casual outfit consisting of a T-shirt, jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. Backstory Max was raised in a strict house for most of his life. Ever since his mother remarried to a man named James Patterson. While his stepfather may seem like a nice person he raised Max to succeed in everything he does. If he fails at anything even minor things he’d call Max a loser and a failure. He wanted Max to be the “''perfect son''” in order to take over his business so he forced him to do extremely well in school and whenever Max receives low marks like with an A- or lower, he get punished by getting smacked with a ruler, no dinner, and is forced to study constantly day after day without much rest much to his mother’s dismay. James never listens to his wife and tends to treat her opinions without importance. He wanted everything his way and he argued that she had to stop telling him not to pursue James' goal to be at the top of everything. For Max all that constant studying took its toll and he eventually tried to end it all, but his mother and sister prevented him from doing so. James had less expectations for Emily but, unsurprisingly, he was still very strict towards her to the point where she had to sneak out of the house to visit her friends with only her mother and brother knowing where she went off to. Max didn’t have much free time as he was always being forced to study, but when he did have that time when his stepfather wasn’t around, he found solace in practicing magic tricks from simple card tricks to coin disappearing in one place and reappearing in another. He hid them later when his stepfather returned. Once he turned eighteen and graduated from high school, he left his house to pursue his career as a magician all the while rooming in an apartment with an old friend from school and working in a local grocery store to pay for his half of the rent. For the first time in his life he felt free from pressure. He later went to stay at his old home until the divorce is finalized. After returning to his friend’s apartment he met a girl (Hannah) who seems to understand him, but she manipulated him and deceived him into becoming a killer. Facts * Nightmare Magician is 20 years old. * His birthday is September the 29th. * He is friends with The Outsider and Magic Fear, and Pandora, and Black Cat. * His nickname is NM. * His creator is Mikamizu434. * Nightmare Magician only attacks people that are 18 or older and will never kill children or animals. * Hannah, the girl who manipulated him into becoming a killer, tends to make him feel uncomfortable especially after discovering the message his best friend left him. It turns out it was her who killed his friend and not him. He would try to avoid her whenever he sees her. * NM tends to fluctuate between good and evil. Even though he is a killer, he knows killing is bad but he has a hard time stopping. He tried to stop himself on multiple occasions which sometimes manages for a victim to escape as he/she realizes NM seems to be hesitating. * NM has a major flaw despite being what he is he will do anything to protect the ones he cares about even if it means risking his own life in the process. * NM currently resides in Lakeview, Tennessee and currently lives by himself in an apartment near the grocery store he works at aside from being a magician. * NM's kill method is considered quite unique among the many Creepypastas. * He is straight and he is not to be paired with any main pastas or OC ones whether they be male or female ( just don't do it, please just don't... That is unless you have my specific permission to do so). * He gets to know his victims via deception as in appearing friendly and nice and acting as the victim's friend which can lead up to months and sometimes a year or two and lulling them into a false sense of security then, he utilizes their fears against them by using an image of the very thing they fear with his hand held projector and then he kills them with a dagger. This usually happens in the middle of the night. * Dislikes Slenderman. * Is dating Emilia Nightray also known as the sorceress Moonlight Star due to her mother who was the original. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Serial Killer Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tragic Category:Creepypasta Category:In a relationship Category:Inocent